


Babbys

by joaniedark



Series: Trustfundstuck [3]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids of Trustfundstuck were not always adults, after all. They were kids once, and it really shaped them for who they were.<br/>A series of vignettes about the characters from the Trustfundstuck AU when they were 6-8 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babbys

You are Eridan Ampora and you are seven years old.

Well, you aren’t actually Eridan Ampora. He’s that little boy in the perfectly fitted, perfectly unfit suit sitting in the corner of the room. You are merely the reader who gets to partake in watching a young child watch as his father and his second step mother are toasted by his best man. You get to watch as he fidgets in his seat, wondering why he had to be there, why he couldn’t be at home colouring in his books of elaborate sea creatures, why he couldn’t at least be sitting in the lap of his uninvited mother as opposed to at a table of other young children dressed as if they were full adults.

His minder, the incredibly pale man with the long nose and the near permanent scowl on his face, smacks the young boy’s hand as he fiddles with one of the last remaining pieces of silverware by his plate.

“Pay attention, boy! One’d think you didn’t care about your own father’s wedding,” he scolded, his voice rippling like the sea.

Eridan wants to say he didn’t. That the new Mrs. Ampora would be just like the last one, that your dad would ignore you for her until he started to ignore her too, that within two years she’d slam the door and never show up at the mansion again, that Daddy should never have told Mommy to leave.

Instead he says, “Yes, Seahorse.”

He tries to listen to the man talking, pointing at his father who is beaming from behind the long scars on his face at the most recent girl he has taken on his arm. She even looks like his last stepmother, he thinks, and he looks away.

Suddenly, another tiny hand grabs his.

“You don’t like her, huh?” a little girl’s voice says, and Eridan looked up. Her dark hair is to her waist, lightly curling in a way that causes it to bounce whenever she moves. To her mother’s distress, she had managed to somehow swap her fancy party dress for flowing, multicoloured skirts that obviously came from a dress-up box. Big, bright eyes look out from behind pink glasses, looking terribly concerned.

“She’s ok,” Eridan lies, and she squeezes his hand.

“You’re reely sealy,” she says. “You’re lying. You don’t like her at all.”

“She’ll leave me too,” Eridan says. Everyone claps at the end of the best man’s speech, and the little girl leans over to kiss Eridan on the cheek. The minder tuts.

“Wanna know a secret?” the girl whispers, leaning towards him.

“Wwhat is it Fef?” he asks, his voice still using the horrible speech impediment his elocution lessons would bash out of him for the most part in the future. The girl leans closer.

“I don’t like Momma’s boyfriend either.”

She darts back, giggling, hands covering her mouth. Eridan cocks his head.

“Your mommy has a boyfriend?” he asks, confused. The woman was the owner of an incredibly high-powered company, perhaps even grander and wealthier than his father’s conglamorate. While he may not understand that at his age, he knows that Ms. Peixes is both famous and his father’s friend; he thinks he would have heard if she had a boyfriend.

Feferi looks around before expanding on her secret, a hand cupped around her lips.  
“He’s this big, scary guy who sometimes comes to visit Momma. He mostly speaks in Spanish, and he always looks like he’s gonna squish me!” she claps her hand to imitate the sound, and the incredibly large woman next to her whispers something that makes her freeze. Eridan can’t hear what she said, but the little girl looks so frightened.  
A few moments later, she relaxes.

“Sometimes he brings his son though!” Feferi said, thinking a bit. “He’s fun to play with sometimes. He has big poofy hair and likes clowns a lot.”

“Not as good as playing whales.”

“Nothing is as good as playing whales! It’s far more exciting!” She giggled happily, squeezing Eridan’s palm. “That’s why we’re going to be friends forever and ever and ever.”

“Yeah, forewer!”


End file.
